Something Desired
by dokidoki girls
Summary: Oneshot. LenXRyo


* * *

Hey there! I don't know if you'll like this. This is just a try anyway because I was inspired by another fanfic i have read a month ago. I forgot! hehe..

**Note:** I do not La Corda.

* * *

**SOMETHING DESIRED**

LenXRyo

During the soccer practice, Ryotaro was physically present but mentally absent. He thought that being without Len was boring. He was missing the blue-haired violinist terribly but he can't even approach him with his changing attitude and that distracted him.

--

"This is all his fault!"He thought annoyingly as he opened the door of his and Len's room. He heard the shower droplets tapping swiftly on the tiles but ignored it. Instead, he entered the room and directly went to the study table frowning and pissed. "Len!How long are you planning to stay there?!"He yelled compressing the tip of the chair with force.

"Calm down...I'm coming out."Len answered loudly while drying his wet blue hair with a fine white towel. Calmly, he came out from the bathroom half naked holding the towel clinging around his neck.

They glanced with each other and it seemed that neither of their golden eyes wanted to give up instead they look away from each other. Ryo was staring at him as if he was hypnotized by Len's charm. He is speechless everytime he saw Len half naked.

"What?..."Len shrugged stumping his feet against the damped scraped cloth. He can't explain what he felt at that time. When he wanted to talk with Ryo, it's like confession trying to say things but words are not just said which frustrates him totally. "Anything went wrong? you seemed like not being you."

"I'm not asking your opinion!" Ryo said while walking impeteously into the bathroom. Len's eyes followed Ryo's direction absolutely confused. "Move!" He commanded Len thumping the bathroom's wall with closed fist.

"Hey Ryo..."He noticed Ryo's uniform was stained with blood. "It's bleeding." He took hold of the green-haired pianist's arm for closer look. Ryo didn't want Len to touch him so he thwack Len's fingers as if he was electrified. He pulled his arms away from Len and yelled:

"Don't touch it!"

"You're so furious to me! Why?"

"No, I am not..!"

"Yes you are and I don't know why!."

Ryo suddenly paused and looked awy from Len's questioning eyes. "I'm losing him" he said to himself. He ward off and carry his bag."I'm going to my comrade's house."

"Are you avoiding me again?" Len hinder Ryo's way. "What did I do to make you treat me this way?"

"You did nothing," then he went off his way out.

If only He knew he was not the only one hurt. Both of them have the same thoughts and feelings everyday. Ryo didn't knew that Len was in great distress leaving him in misery. Len compressed his strained forehead. He felt his entire body in extreme pain and sit alone at one corner of his room.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way I knew how to forget my feelings for you", Ryo thought as he walked along the narrow corridors of the dormitory. He reminisces Len's that it was warm...not just warm but warmer than normal. Feeling something is in danger he turned back and ran inside their room and found Len lying unconsciously on the floor.

"Wake up Len!"Ryo cried lying Len's head on top of his lap."What have I done..."He said in despair.

**SKIP... **

Hours later...Still, Len was asleep on his bed. "Please wake up now.."Ryo whispered sitting on the chair beside Len's bed. He held Len's hand with both hands crossed together.

He waited patiently,he did not even have forty winks just to be sure that Len was still breathing until...

"Ryotaro..Stay..." Len murmured while his eyes were closed. Ryo sat on top of the bed and gently buffet Len's cheek calling his name.

When he was awake, he sat down face to face with Ryo. He tapped his forehead telling Ryo that he had a weird dream. Ryo tried to let go of his hand to get a glass of water but by impulse, Len held it and brg Ryo to stay like that for a little while longer.

"I thought I've lost you Ryo..."

"Me too.I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry.I'm fine."Len said putting his hands on Ryo's shoulders. He looked at Ryo's lips as he moved his face closer to him. Len attempt to kiss him but he was shy and bowed down instead.

"What was that?" Ryo thought."Was he...trying to kiss me?" Len weakly squeezed Ryo's shoulder. He can see how Len was controlling himself badly.But that was not the point because Ryo himself cannot control his feelings anymore. He lifted Len's chin with his fingers. Their eyes met once again and before they knew, Ryo have already kissed him. Len shivered at first.His eyes was wide opened. He felt Ryo's slimy lips pressing his. Ryo thought Len would push him because there was no response.But he was wrong.In fact, Len can't move,can't get rid of his tender lips. That was something they desired for a long time but never believed that it will come in reality.

As Ryo kissed Len, basic instinct took over and Ryo found himself pushing Len's mouth with his tongue,wanting to deepen the kiss. It continued and then accidentally bit Ryo's tongue. It caused their lips to separate and made Ryo howl.

"Oh!sorry..."Len apologized and both of them gasped for air.

"You're so cruel Len." Ryo covered his mouth.

"Now I know."

"Forgive me?"

"No..."Len grabbed Ryo's hand concealing his mouth."I won't forgive you if you won't let me kiss you back."

Ryo smiled. The blue-haired violinist wrap his arms around Ryo's neck and kissed him without regret. They never thought that they felt desame towards each other. No other words could express how they feel. Len pulled Ryo closer to his body and hoped that it will last forever...

* * *

Any suggestions?...Ummm...don't hurt me that much, okay?


End file.
